iLike Boys
by SeddieAnonymous
Summary: T for Words. A request by a good friend. Just a good story about how certain boys have influenced Sam Puckett's love life. With a happy ending. One Shot


Sam

….

Boys. Boys. Boys. That one word use three times is actually a title of a Lady Gaga song. Boys. On every girls' mind. Who doesn't like boys? Well, probably lesbians but I think boys are their best friends. Never mind! I like me some boys. Boys and girls is what makes the world go round. Boys are very special to me, because they have taught me so things. Some things that I will remember and keep with me for later in life. The three boys that have truly impacted me have names that I will never forget; Tyler King, Jesse Patterson, and last but no least….Freddie Benson.

Each lesson is different and man, did I have to go through a lot.

_2:30 PM_

**Tyler King**

Tyler King. Him and I met at the mall arcade. We were both in line to play Lord of Guns II. We ended up playing together. Dirty blonde hair and green eyes. He was nerdy skinny and didn't know how to talk to girls. It was quite adorable. Like a hyper puppy. I immediately fell for him. Like raining hitting the pavement during a storm. His innocence was the key to our relationship. Since he didn't know how to talk to girls, he was sweet and sent cheesy pick-up line texts that always made me laugh. Not to mention he spoiled me rotten with sweet or salty snacks. He made me feel loved like, a little princess. He really lit up my spirits. Carly started to believe he was changing me, and he did. He made me feel loved which gave me a less of an urge to bother people. When we were dating, I didn't beat up anyone. Not even Gibby! Then, as cliché as it sounds, I stole his first kiss. At the arcade on Dance Dance Revalution. It was adorable to see his face after I kissed him,. He looked like a kid on Christmas day. That's when everything changed….

He then thought that he was top dog. Like, tried to act older than he truly was top dog. Flirting with girls behind my back and sending them cheesy pick-up line texts. And he thought that I didn't notice! He hadn't been well versed in it and it showed. Then he did the worst thing ever…he hooked up with Maggie Stewart. A superficial bitch from my school's cheerleading team. I remember feeling sick to my stomach. Like, knife stabbing my stomach hurt. He kept on telling me that he never meant to and that all he ever wanted was a girl like me. He had convinced me for two minutes and then I realized that not only did he change who I was, but I also changed who he was. An incredibly fit arcade nerd. Who is now the mastering of being a player. Afterwards I went back to by badass self.

**Dated: 1 month & 5 days **

**Currently: Dating camp lover who is a redhead**

**Life Lesson: Never date a guy younger than you (I know…shocker!) **

**Jesse Patterson**

I know, his name is quite dreamy. Jesse Patterson. I thought the same thing too and so did every other girl in school. Jesse is the boy-next-door kind of guy. He's well dressed, funny, huggable and an incredible kisser! Shaggy brown hair, not like Harry Style shaggy but shaggy enough to play with when we made out. Not to mention hazel eyes. He's fit, not nerdy fit like…arm muscle, four pack kind of fit. As I was saying…all the girls found him hot and so did I. But I could tell that he was a one girl at a time kind of guy. So I didn't expect any girl drama. It all started when he sent a passing note to me in Literature class. We just finished the play _Oleanna_ (yes, creepy play) and we had to write a final. The note simply said " _Hi there." _That was the moment when I hooked on to him. That following Saturday we were both invited to a bowling party for someone in my year. The party was going great, Jesse and I were totally having eye sex the whole time and then, we found our selves in the boy's bathroom making out in a stall. It was…pleasurable. Nothing further than second, but his lips…so addicting. And that's how the relationship started. The days after that was like heaven. Every time we had ten or more minutes off something, making out in the janitor's closet. Teacher's lounge. Even the library! I still don't know how anyone heard my kiss-gasm. It was quite loud. Once again, Carly was happy for me but Freddie was starting to question Jesse. I thought Jesse was too confident in himself. Then one day, I was at his house making out on his bed when I kept on hearing a sound from his laptop on the desk. He got up and checked it, he said it was his chemistry partner IMing him asking for homework. Afterwards when he went downstairs to grab us drinks, his IM sounds started up again, I didn't want to peep but, there it was, him IMing….Carly. And it was all flirting! He came back into the room with the drinks and let's just say…my drink ended up on his shirt. And Carly, felt horrible afterwards.

**Dated: 5 weeks**

**Currently: Flirting with 5 girls at the same time**

**Life Lesson: Sweet & Kind-Wants to get in my pants. **

**Freddie Benson**

You guys know the history by now. Two people who hated each other. Two people who then started calling each other friends. Two people who shared their first kisses with each other. Then I completely fell for him. Like major crush! All I could do was think about him. Then it came to the point where I was stalking him and wanted to be with him all the time. Then…I kissed him in the school courtyard. Sent myself to a mental institution where he then kissed me! _Then _we started dating. I admit to the stupid fights and countless times I used him wrongly as a boyfriend. But man, did he know how to kiss! We were constantly kissing like, all the sexual frustration came out in lip smacking. It was quite bad…we almost went to third base in public but we stop ourselves. Not to mention I don't know how many times we ended up lying on his bed with no shirts on just feeling each other up and we planted kisses on each other's bodies. The never ending passionate kissing! The never ending pleasure! Then it happened…..I still don't know who to truly blame. We broke-up. Mentioned in an elevator, ended in his bed. That's right. Thee Freddie Benson stole….my virginity. It was passionate and intense. I will not go into details but…wow. I still hang with him. I still think about what he used to be. I can tell he's trying to move on but he's doing it in the worst ways possible. I don't even want to mention it causes me to be very pissed off but I am trying not to show it and move on with my life.

**Dated: 2 months **

**Currently: No One**

**Life Lesson: Once a friend, Never a boyfriend**

And there goes my phone again…..

I'm sorry that I am smiling, I'm sorry that I am rapidly texting and probably spelling something wrong. I'm probably going to be back later on.

_6:00 PM_

**Freddie Benson**

You guys know the history by now. Two people who hated each other. Two people who then started calling each other friends. Two people who shared their first kisses with each other. Then I completely fell for him. Like major crush! All I could do was think about him. Then it came to the point where I was stalking him and wanted to be with him all the time. Then…I kissed him in the school courtyard. Sent myself to a mental institution where he then kissed me! _Then _we started dating. I admit to the stupid fights and countless times I used him wrongly as a boyfriend. But man, did he know how to kiss! We were constantly kissing like, all the sexual frustration came out in lip smacking. It was quite bad…we almost went to third base in public but we stop ourselves. Not to mention I don't know how many times we ended up lying on his bed with no shirts on just feeling each other up and we planted kisses on each other's bodies. The never ending passionate kissing! The never ending pleasure! Then it happened…..I still don't know who to truly blame. We broke-up. Mentioned in an elevator, ended in his bed. That's right. Thee Freddie Benson stole….my virginity. It was passionate and intense. I will not go into details but…wow. I still hang with him. I still think about what he used to be. I can tell he's trying to move on but he's doing t it in the worst ways possible. I don't even want to mention it causes me to be very pissed off but I am trying not to show it and move on with my life. Then he texted that he wanted to meet up with me at the place where we had our first kiss. I went over and saw him looking over the Seattle night, he turned to me and said his sorries. My hearted skipped a beat, and then he told me, " I miss you so much. I missed what we were, I miss loving you." and I kissed him passionately, which basically said everything.

**Dating: 2 hours **

**Currently: Samantha Puckett**

**Life Lesson: Love is the strongest word ever known to man. **

_**So….who likey? This was a request by a good friend of mine, Andrea, if you are reading this. Tyler and Jesse were characterized by certain boys in her life, so it was hard to come up with a Sam-Andrea outline since I basically remember some interesting parts to the Andrea love-life. Freddie Benson is her Eric (Her BF) and their currently dating [I have to mention that her current boyfriend probably is my favorite one of all!]**_


End file.
